1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to liquid bird feeders and, in particular, to such bird feeders which may be filled without inversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid nectar bird feeders are used for specifically attracting hummingbirds in the same manner as seed feeders are used to attract other birds. Some may consider liquid nectar feeders to be less convenient however, because of the liquid auto-feed structure. Filling liquid feeders commonly requires inversion of the feeder and certain liquid spillage from this action.
It is therefore desirable to have a liquid nectar feeder which minimizes liquid spillage during filling and which even avoids inversion during filling.